


Let's Go already

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: The final test was one Gon liked to think back on.





	Let's Go already

A hunter knew when it was time to cease and turn away. For Gon, running away was not an option.

 

  
If would have been better if he knew found out the truth about his parent’s death. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have had to become a hunter like his father. But, in the end. Who was he truly doing it for? Himself? Or his father?

 

  
Gon didn’t know the answers to those questions yet, so he had accepted his fate to take the exam and in hopes of becoming a true hunter. Besides, if he failed the exam, he could always find another way.

 

  
It took him long hours but Gon had finally managed to endure the stressful hours while during the exam. Days later, the results of the preliminary rounds were tallied and the eligible hunters were to be given their license.

 

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Gon sighed. “...I passed?” He peered at the wall of the trainee building, searching for his name. It was small and in dainty black letters, but Gon saw his name on the bottom of the results.

 

  
Kurapika chuckled lowly. “So you passed, huh?”

 

  
The younger boy stared at Gon with a smug smile, a hand on his left hip as he stalked towards the results. “Job well done, kid.”

 

  
“It’s not anything special,” Gon tried to reassure himself. Kurapika merely gave him a wide eye before snapping his fingers.

 

  
“Then you wouldn’t mind accompanying me to my next destination, would you?”

 

  
“You mean it?”

 

  
Yes, you fool.”

 

  
With a bright smile plastered on his face, Gon grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, strolling way to Kurapika and gave him a hard slap on his back. Kurapika grimaced, flinching at the abrupt contact with Gon’s hand. “Why you...” he clenched his feet and prepared to give Gon a taste of his own medicine.

 

  
“What are you waiting for? Come on! The next train won’t be in five days!” Gon announced, tugging Kurapika’s arm. He merely sighs heavily, deciding to accept his fate and accompany Gon.

 

  
“Hold up, I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> it was gonna be yes u thot but lmao


End file.
